In order to complete certain tasks, one must work in the sunlight. These activities include mowing the lawn or taking a young child for a walk in a stroller. The sun can be increasingly warm as the day goes on and can cause painful burns on one's skin. The harmful UV rays given off by the sun can also damage one's eyes. Too much exposure to the sun may lead to dehydration or even skin cancer.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a simple and relatively inexpensive means that would enable a user performing such outdoor activities to protect himself from the suns rays.